


Interlude: Preview

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, preview of what's to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what’s to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Preview

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Written using the prompt "tears".  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter took a step towards the blonde and held out a hand. “And now I’m done denying it. So this is it. If you want me, come and get me. But if I walk out of that door, I won’t be coming back.” The other Gryffindor didn’t move and Albus let his hand fall back to his side. “This is your last chance.”

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was frozen in shock. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

Albus frowned and turned around. This was it. He’d finally worked up enough of that infamous Gryffindor courage to spill his guts and it was all for nothing. He dejectedly walked towards the door, hoping the tears would wait until he was through it.


End file.
